international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek (2001 film)
Shrek is a 2001 American computer animated adventure fantasy comedy film loosely based on William Steig's 1990 fairy tale picture book of the same name and directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson in their directorial debut. It stars the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow, and somewhat serves as a parody of other films adapted from numerous fairy tales, mainly animated Disney films. The film focuses on an ogre named Shrek who finds his swamp overrun by fairy tale creatures who have been banished there by order of the evil Lord Farquaad. In order to get his swamp back, Shrek makes a deal with Farquaad to bring him a queen in exchange for the deed for his swamp. Shrek sets out with a talking Donkey and rescues Princess Fiona. While they take Fiona to Farquaad so she can marry him, Shrek starts to fall in love with the princess and soon discovers a shocking secret about her. English Title: Shrek Release date: May 18, 2001 Additional voices * Elisa Gabrielli * Richard Steven Horvitz * Phillip Ingram Auditions Shrek * Nicolas Cage - was offered the role, but he turned it down * Chris Farley - almost all lines recorded, but he died before completing the recording Fiona * Janeane Garofalo - first casted, then fired with little explanation Other info * Mike Myers, after 10 sessions and recording his parts, was told to re-record them all with a Scottish accent, which took another 10 sessions, but he was paid for 10 sessions instead of 20. Albanian Title: Shrek Release date: July, 2002 Other info * Both Gheg and Tosk Albanian dialects were used in this dub. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Shrek Release date: June 22, 2001 Dub studio: Double Sound Dub director: Marlene Costa Translator: Pavlos Euthymiou Singers * Aline Cabral * Deco Fiori * Eduardo Amir * Fernanda Capelli * Kika Tristão * Márcia Coutinho * Maurício Luz * Nanná Tribuzy * Simô * Sylvia Salustti * Xico Pupo Additional voices * Anderson Coutinho * Caio Cesar * Carlos Marques * Christiano Torreão * Clécio Souto * Duda Espinoza * Emilia Rey * Ettore Zuim * Felipe Grinnan * Fernanda Fernandes * Flávia Saddy * Hermes Baroli * Indiane Christine * João Capelli * Jorge Rebello * Jorge Rosa * Júlio Chaves * Marcelo Sandryni * Marcus Jardym * Mário Cardoso * Maurício Berger * Melise Maia * Ronaldo Júlio * Waldyr Sant'anna Bulgarian Title: Шрек Release date: October 26, 2001 Dub studio: Александра Аудио / Alexandra Audio Dub director: Василка Сугарева / Vasilka Sugareva Translator: Христо Христов / Hristo Hristov Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Lyricists: * Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova * Цветомира Михайлова / Tsvetomira Mihaylova Sound engineers: * Николай Вътов / Nikolay Vatov * Стамен Янев / Stamen Yanev Mixers: * Красимир Геновски / Krasimir Genovski * Златомир Златев / Zlatomir Zlatev Executive producer: Васил Новаков / Vasil Novakov Made by: Александра Групхолдинг ЕООД / Alexandra Group Holding Additional voices * Василка Сугарева / Vasilka Sugareva * Атанас Бончев / Atanas Bonchev * Мариан Маринов / Marian Marinov * Мирослав Цветанов / Miroslav Tsvetanov * Тодор Николов / Todor Nikolov Cantonese Title: 史瑞克 Release date: July 5, 2001 Castilian Spanish Title: Shrek '' Release date: July 13, 2001 Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Gonzalo Abril Translator: Sally Templer Music director: Eduard Doncos Lyricist: Xavier Mateu Mixer: Gonzalo Abril Singers * Silvia Guillem * Ramón Llenas * Xavier Ribera * Xavier Mateu * Carmen Ros * Albert Muntanyola Additional voices * Marta Dualde * Eduard Doncos * Ariadna de Guzmán * Silvia Llorente * Pedro José Martos * Alfonso García Zambrano * Jorge Varela * Lola Oria Catalan Title: ''Shrek Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Quim Roca Translator: Lluís Comes Mixer: Lluís Comes Linguistic consultant: David Arnau Croatian Title: Shrek Release date: July 26, 2001 Dub studio: Project 6 studio Additional voices * Nikola Klobučarić Czech VHS&TV Title: Shrek '' Release date: July 19, 2001 Dub studio: * Tvůrčí skupina Josefa Petráska * studio Budíkov pro Bonton Home Entertainment Dub director: Michal Jan Michálek Translator: Petr Finkous Dialogs: Michal Jan Michálek Sound engineer: Antonín Němec Producer: Ivana Koudelková Additional voices * Pavel Vondrák * Ivana Měřičková * Pavel Dytrt * Ivo Novák * Otto Rošetzký * Martin Kolár * Jiří Hromada * Lukáš Jurek * Ladislav Novák * Michal Jan Michálek Czech DVD Title: ''Shrek Release date: 2004 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Zdeněk Štěpán Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Dialog editor: Zdeněk Štěpán Music director: Zoltán Liška Lyricist: Eduard Krečmar Additional voices * Jan Hanžlík * Ivana Heřmánková * Štěpánka Heřmánková * Richard Horký * Petra Jindrová * Dušan Kollár * Stanislav Lehký * Jana Postlerová * Milan Slepička * Martina Šťastná * David Uličník Danish Title: Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Dub studio: Sun Studio Dub director: Lars Thiesgaard Translator: Hans Kristian Bang Music director: Vibeke Dueholm Lyricist: Morten Holm-Nielsen Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Mixer: Brian Witøft Christiansen Producer: Svend Christiansen Singers * Annette Heick * Lars Thiesgaard Choir * Anders Ørsager Hansen * Henrik Koefoed * Lasse Lunderskov * Peter Røschke * Vibeke Dueholm Additional voices * Grethe Mogensen * Lars Lippert * Niels Weyde * Peter Aude * Peter Zhelder * Rosalinde Mynster Dutch Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: July 12, 2001 Additional voices * Saskia Broerse * Merel Burmeister * Stef De Koninck * Ann De Winne * Arnold Gelderman * Ludo Glorie * Hans Cassa * Jeffrey de Nijs * Fred Meijer * Suzan Overmeer * Jaap Rijff * Gaston Starreveld * Monique Tesselaar * Karin Jacobs * Wouter Hamel * Kitty Janssen * Stan Limburg * Bart Van Nieuwenhove * Olaf Wijnants * Marjolijn Touw * Reinder van der Naalt * Noud Hell * Sanne de Waard European French Title: ''Shrek Release date: July 4, 2001 European Portuguese Title: Shrek '' Release date: June 7, 2001 Additional voices * Paulo B * Carlos Freixo * Carlos Macedo * Peter Michael * Carmen Santos * Ana Paula Almeida * Joana Bacelar * Pedro Gonçalves * Luis Filipe Leal * João Oom * Paulo Oom * Pedro Pinheiro * Isabel Ribas * Joao Tiago Santos * João Luis * Verónica Dos Milagres * Hugo Oliveira * Sergio Peixoto Finnish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Additional voices * Martin Backa * Markus Bäckman * Markus Degerman * Matti Holi * Veikko Honkanen * Hannele Karppinen * Miia Karppinen * Kiti Kokkonen * Jan Lindroos * Annamari Metsävainio * Ralf Öhberg * Antti Pääkkonen * Ari Parviainen * Mikko Pettinen * Pasi Piispanen * Heikki Sankari * Seela Sella * Petteri Summanen * Kari Tiainen * Timo Tuominen Singers Choir: * Markus Bäckman * Timo Grandström * Anna-Liisa Haunio * Matti Holi * Kiti Kokkonen * Mikko Pettinen * Pasi Piispanen Flemish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: July 4, 2001 Additional voices * Hans Cassa * Felix de Koninck * Stef De Koninck * Jeffrey de Nijs * Sanne de Waard * Bart De Vos * Ann De Winne * Hilde Fleerackers * Arnold Gelderman * Ludo Glorie * Wouter Hamel * Noud Hell * Karin Jacobs * Kitty Janssen * Jo Jochems * Stan Limburg * Fred Meijer * Stef Peeters * Bart Van Nieuwenhove * Reinder van der Naalt * Olaf Wijnants German Title: ''Shrek - Der tollkühne Held '' Release date: July 5, 2001 Dub studio: Berliner Synchron GmbH Wenzel Lüdecke Dub director: Michael Nowka Translator: Michael Nowka Additional voices * Detfel Bierstedt * Sabine Mazajczyk * Tom Deininger * Alexandra Nowka * Achim Götz * Michael Nowka * Andreas Grothusen * Wolf-Rüdiger Reutermann * Till Hagen * Bern Rumpf * Constanze Harpen * Gerald Schaale * Nina Herting * Heike Schrötter * Frank Hildebrandt * Dagmar Schwindt * Henrik Ilgner * Bettina Spier * Bernd Klizmann * Georg Tryphon * Hans Klima * Mijail Verona * Tobias Kluckert * Sebastian Walch * Wolfgang Kühne * Eva-Maria Werth * Reinhard Kuhnert * Renate Weyl * Jan Kurbjuweit * Dieter Winterle * Luise Lunow * Jonas Ziegler * Jürgen Mai * Santiago Ziesmer * Hasso Zorn Singers Choir: * Denise Gorzelanny * Henrik Ilgner * Achim Götz * Bernd Klizmann * Joachim Hübner * Sabine Manke * Dieter Winterle Greek Title: ''Σρεκ Release date: September 7, 2001 Photographer (?): Πάτροκλος Σκαφίδας / Pátroklos Skafídas Singers * Μητρούσης Θωμάς / Mitroúsis Thomás * Ανδρέας Γυφτάκης / Andréas Gyftákis * Κλωνής Δημήτρης / Klonís Dimítris * Χρήστος Κεχρής / Chrístos Kechrís * Βασίλης Παναγιωτόπουλος / Vasílis Panagiotópoulos * Μπάτης Πεφάνης / Bátis Pefánis Hebrew Title: Shrek Release date: July 19, 2001 Hungarian Title: Shrek '' Release date: June 21, 2001 Additional voices * Árkosi Kati * Bolla Róbert * Csonka Anikó * Dósa András Mátyás * Fésűs Bea * Orgován Emese * Simon Aladár * Sörös Miklós * Vágola Éva Singers Choir: * Náray Erika * Oroszlán Szonja * Pálinkás László * Pálinkás Péter Icelandic Title: ''Skrekkur '' Release date: July 20, 2001 Additional voices * Magnús Jónsson * Stefán Jónsson * Ragnheiður Steindórsdóttir * Árni Thoroddsen * Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Alfreð Alfreðsson * Júlíus Agnarsson * Valdimar Flygenring * Björn Ármann Júlíusson * Gísli Magnason * Eva Ásrún Albertsdóttir * Örn Arnarson * Skarphéðinn Hjartarson * Erna Þórarinsdóttir Italian Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: June 15, 2001 Additional voices * Gerolami Alchieri * Fabrizio Apolloni * Giovanni Argante * Aide Aste * Carlo Baccarini * Antonio Bonanotte * Riccardo Polizzy Carbonelli * Michele Carli * Raffaella Castelli * Daniele Valenti * Corrado Conforti * Marco De Risi * Monica Ferri * Sergio Gibello * Ilaria Giorgino * Pino Insegno * Leonardo Petrillo * Matteo Reggiani * Valerio Ruggeri * Gabriele Sabatini * Emidio La Vella * Sergio Lucchetti * Eliana Lupo * Elena Magoia * Franco Mannella * Fabrizio Mazzotta * Riccardo Montanaro * Ilaria Stagni * Olivia Testa * Enzo Turrin Japanese Title: ''Shurekku Release date: December 15, 2001 Additional voices * Shima Arah * Masahiko Tanaka * Ryuji Mizuno * Toru Okawa * Mitsuru Ogata * Nakada Kazuhi * Tahara Aruno * Yutaka Nakano * Ito Kazuaki * Kaname Masayuki * Ishikawa Hiromi * Sayuri Sayoka * Kamiyama Maruyama * Yumiko Yamaguchi * Katsumi Suzuki * Kogure Ema * Maki Mizuma * Takumi Yamazaki * Shinobu Sato Korean Title: Syuleg '' Release date: July 6, 2001 Latin Spanish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: * México - June 29, 2001 * Argentina - July 19, 2001 * Peru - July 26, 2001 * Chile - July 12, 2001 * Colombia - June 22, 2001 Additional voices * Carlos Aguila * César Arias * Jesús Barrero * Carlos del Campo * Rolando de Castro * Carlos Díaz * Arturo Echeverria * Mario Filio * Raúl de la Fuente * Jorge García * Alondra Hidlago * Olga Hnidey * Nelly Horsman * Uraz Huerta * Carlos Iñigo * Norma Iturbe * Herman López * Roberto Mendiola * Aurora Mijangos * Héctor Miranda * Ismael Mondragón * Moisés Ivan Mora * Catalina Múzquiz * Elena Ramírez * Nicolas Silva * Ricardo Silva * Martin Soto * José Vilchis * Angela Villanueva * Genaro Vásquez Singers Choir: * Arturo Echeverria * Maru Guzmán * Nicolas Silva * Ricardo Silva * Leyla Rangel Norwegian Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 21, 2001 Additional voices * Håvard Bakke * Eirik Bøhn Berntsen * Roy Bjørnstad * Kirsti Grundvig * Tommy Karlsen * Stig Krogstad * Lena Meieran * Benjamin Helstad * Christoffer Staib * Christine Meyer * Christian Skolmen Polish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: July 13, 2001 Dub studio: Start International Polska Dub director: Joanna Wizmur Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Music director: Marek Klimczuk Lyricists: * Jacek Bończyk * Bartosz Wierzbięta Singers * Jacek Bończyk * Wojciech Dmochowski * Wojciech Paszkowski * Katarzyna Pysiak * Tomasz Steciuk * Paweł Strymiński * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Additional voices * Przemysław Dąbrowski * Elżbieta Jędrzejewska * Katarzyna Kwiatkowska * Tomasz Steciuk Trailer Russian Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: October 31, 2001 Additional voices * Stepan Balabanov * Tatyana Vesyolkina * Olga Golovanova * Sophia Gorshkova * Olga Zvereva * Mikhail Iskhakov * Galina Iskhakova * Gennady Karpov * Nina Luneva * Nikolay Malikov * Grigory Malikov * Larisa Nekipelova * Vladimir Nikitin * Olga Pletneva * Elena Chebaturkina * Sergey Churbakov Singers Choir: * Ekaterina Tsybulkova * Ksenia Kondratova * Armen Pogosyan * Sergey Naumenko * Egor Chernegov-Nomerov * Anastasia Tsybulkova * Alexander Inshakov Swedish Title: ''Shrek '' Release date: September 7, 2001 Additional voices * Niclas Ekholm * Linus Lindman * Stefan Berglund * Anders Öjebö * Christian Jernbro * Andreas Nilsson * Tomas Futvoye * Birgitta Pettersson * Gunar Uddén * Krister Roseen * Daniel Bergfalk * Johan Wilhelmsson * Fredrik Hiller * Stefan Brag * Katarina Josephsson * Åsa Jonsson * Ida Norman Taiwanese Mandarin Title: ''史瑞克 Release date: June 30, 2001 Thai Title: Cheřkh '' Release date: June 29, 2001 Turkish Title: ''Şrek Release date: June 22, 2001 Additional voices * Deniz Aşılı * Kerem Atabeyoğlu * Ali Ekber Diribaş * Derya Durmaz * Tülay Duygulu * Bedia Öztep Ener * Esra Ercan * Ayhan Kahya * Ziya Kürküt * Zafer Önen * Murat Şenol * Bora Severcan * Ahmet Taşdemir * Burak Urans * Ömer Vatanartıran * Barış Yalçın * Emin Yaraç * Hakan Yıldırım * İsmail Yıldız * Yasemin Öztürk * Özgür Özdural * Sefa Zengin * Özlem Abacı * Bülent Atak * Deniz Erdoğan * Şöhret İnanç * Ünüşan Kuloğlu * Baki Yitmen * Ecem Yücel * Emir Yücel Category:Movies Category:2000's Dubs